ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Law
The Nineteenth Season will be debuted on Wednesday September 20, 2017 on NBC. The New Cast of SVU will Buddy Tyrannosaurus and Twilight Sparkle will be joining the cast. Production On January 19, 2017, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit will be renewed for an nineteenth season along with the New Cast, Buddy Tyrannosaurus and Twilight Sparkle. On January 10, 2017 it was announced with the new Cast will be Buddy Tyrannosaurus as Detective Stephen Hotchner and Twilight Sparkle as Detective Megan Rossi will be join the series. On March 10, 2017 Dean Cadance will be casting as Executive Assistant District Attorney Jennifer Rossi, the sister-in-law of Megan Rossi and Sour Sweet as Medical Examiner Penelope Lowell. On March 31, 2017, Judith Light will be reprising as Elizabeth Donnelly. On April 7, 2017, Chaylayne Woodard will be reprising as Sister Peg, after her character was killed off in Season 12 finale. On June 30, 2017 Thomas Gibson will make appear in the First Episode as District Attorney Gerald Adams. On August 25, 2017, Jennifer Lawrence will recasting as Kim Rollins. On September 15, 2017, Nico Tortorella and James Van Der Beek will make appear in the sixth episode as Detectives Jefferson and Briscoe. On February 16, 2018, D.W. Moffett, Erica Durance, Shemar Moore, Michael Welch, Lindsay Pulsipher, Beth Reisgraf, Francie Swift and Connie Nielsen will be guest starring in eighteenth episode. Cast changes and returning characters For Season 19, The Rest of the Cast will Return along side Buddy Tyrannosaurus, Twilight Sparkle, Dean Cadance, and Sour Sweet will be joining the series. The Characters Detective Stephen Hotchner (Buddy Tyrannosaurus) and Detective Megan Rossi (Twilight Sparkle) are become Partners to help Lieutenant Olivia Benson. The Opening Credits will be change for Buddy Tyrannosaurus credits come first while Mariska Hargitay credit goes at the end. Cast = See also: List of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit characters = Main cast *Buddy Tyrannosaurusas Detective Stephen Hotchner *Twilight Sparkle as Detective Megan Rossi *Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins *Dean Cadance as EADA Jennifer Rossi *Ice-T as Sergant Fin Tutuola *Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick "Sonny" Carisi, Jr. *Raul Esparza as ADA Rafael Barba *Sour Sweet as Dr. Penelope Lowell * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson Special Guest Star *Jennifer Lawrence as Kim Rollins *D.W. Moffett as FBI Supervisory Special Agent/Unit Chief Paul Lewis *Erica Durance as FBI Senior Supervisory Special Agent Annette Stevens *Shemar Moore as Supervisory Special Agent/Fugitive Task Force Agent Odafinn "Finn" Walker *Michael Welch as Supervisory Special Agent/Undercover Agent Maxwell "Max" Gideon *Lindsay Pulsipher as Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer "Jenn" Greenaway *Beth Reisgraf as Supervisory Special Agent/Forensic Psychologist Dr. Samatha "Sam" Reid *Francie Swift as Assistant District Attorney Sherri West *Connie Nielson as Lieutenant Danielle "Dani" Beck Recurring cast *Robert John Burke as Captain Ed Tucker *Peter Gallagher as Deputy Chief William Dodds *Elizabeth Marvel as Defense Attorney Rita Calhoun *Delaney Williams as Defense Attorney John Buchanan *Jenna Stern as Judge Elana Barth *Judith Light as Executive ADA Elizabeth Donnelly/Judge Elizabeth Donnelly *Charlayne Woodard as Sister Peg *Thomas Gibson as DA Gerald Adams *Nico Tortorella as Detective Bernard Jefferson *James Van Der Beek as Detective Steven Briscoe Episodes Trivia Detective Stephen Hotchner and Detective Megan Rossi becomes Partners, it's look like similar to Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson from Season 1 - 12. References Category:NBC Category:Seasons Category:American TV shows Category:Police procedural Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Spin-off Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Cast Category:Recurring Characters